Is This Love?
by a-spoopy-bird
Summary: Izuku Midoriya loves Katsuki Bakugou, and Kacchan loves him right back. However, after a year of Katsuki's games and anger, a new coworker helps coax Midoriya out of the abusive situation he's in.


p id="docs-internal-guid-7861f049-7fff-444f-f20d-5cfc6cfc076b" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I pressed my finger against the scanner, then took my receipt, successfully clocking out. I looked over my shoulder at Shinsou. "See you tomorrow night!" I called, walking out of the Sunoco. I turned right, shoving the paper into my pocket as I walked towards my shared apartment. Streetlights illuminated the way to the apartment complex. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I took the elevator up to the fifth floor, thinking about the food we had and what I could make. I unlocked the apartment door, the welcoming beige walls and white furniture dimly lit from the windows. I turned on the lights, then got out rice, chicken, and peas. I pulled out some pans and filled one with some water, then poured in the right amount of rice. I opened the can of peas and poured it into a smaller sauce pan, putting it onto the stove behind the rice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I had cut and seasoned the chicken when he came home. He slammed the door shut and stomped into the dinning room and kitchen combo. So it had been a bad day. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why the fuck isn't it ready yet?" Kacchan growled, pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry, babe, I had to stay a little late. It'll be ready soon, promise." I turned around to smile at my boyfriend. He grumbled, but just walked back into the bedroom and changed, banging drawers open and shut. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I scooped up the chicken and put it into a greased pan, waiting for it to cook. Kacchan stomped past the kitchen and sat in the living room, turning on the TV. Within ten minutes, I had dished out our plates and took his out to him. He was watching Punisher, relaxing on the couch. I handed him his plate with a fork. He sat up and kissed me, thanking me for the food. I grinned, then made my way with my plate back to the room to catch up on some of my classes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I heard Kacchan flick his lighter for a cigarette as I booted up my laptop. I had three assignments due today. I clicked on the easiest one, spooning some rice and peas into my mouth. I opened the online pdf I had pirated for the course textbook and read the requested chapter, taking notes here and there about Charles Dickens and why his work was important and relevant today. I ate as I read, then as I typed up an essay on it. I finished it easily and shoveled the rest of my food into my mouth. I stood up, taking my plate into the kitchen and checking on Kacchan. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Kacchan, are you done with your plate?" I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and handed it back towards me. I took it and put it into the sink with the other dish. I put the leftovers into tupperware containers and stowed them in the fridge. I listened to the TV as I cleaned up the dishes, setting them on the rack to air dry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oi, Deku!" Kacchan called. I couldn't help but flinch slightly. I still wasn't entirely okay with that name, after he used it to tease me for years. It was okay, though. He wasn't teasing me with it anymore, it was more of a pet name now. "Come out here." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I gotta shower and do some physics, babe." I responded, draining the water and stopping in the main hall area. "Maybe after, promise." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. I went to the bathroom and closed the door. I wish I had more time to spend with Kacchan, but between my job and school and sleep and his job, it was a full schedule. I sighed, starting the water and getting it warm. I stripped down and got in, closing the curtain. I loved Kacchan, but some days it just drained me to be around him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when the door clicked shut. "Katsuki? Is that you?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Instead of answering, he stepped into the tub with me. We were an adult couple, it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, but anxiety settled at the base of my neck. I felt strangely vulnerable and weak. I ignored those feelings and continued my shower. After all, there was work I had to do yet. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pressed against me, pressing a kiss into the crook of my neck. I stiffened, unsure of what he was doing. The conditioner on my hands was getting washed away by the spray I was trapped under. I forced my arms to move. Instead of raising up into my wet curls, they decided it'd be better to hang by my side, limp. Kacchan wrapped his arms around my chest, rubbing my shoulders and stomach before reaching down and grabbing my thigh. My breath hitched; this was not exactly what I had planned for this shower. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I didn't think I liked it. Katsuki kissed my neck again and again, moving up towards my ear. His hands moved independently, rubbing and grabbing at my thighs and butt. I shuddered. No, I really didn't like this. As he moved his kisses up and bit my ear, I reminded myself that this is him showing affection. It's fine. We loved each other, after all. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He dragged his hands back up my torso and wound his fingers through my hair before backing off. Then without a word, he got out, towelled off, and left the bathroom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My knees suddenly wanted to give out and my hands were shaking. I took a deep breath. I was okay, he was just having some fun after a long day of work. I got more conditioner and worked it through my soaked hair, letting the feeling of my fingers against my scalp calm me down. Not that I was upset, just taken aback and shaken up. But, if Kacchan liked it, it was okay. I wanted to make him happy, too. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I rinsed and turned off the water, feeling more secure. I towelled off and went into the bedroom, picking up one of Kacchan's dirty t-shirts and a pair of shorts from my drawers. I changed quickly so I could crunch out more school work. It was November and I couldn't afford to slack off. Everything faded into the background as I focused on my work, solving math problems and reading out of textbook pdfs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I emerged out of my academics in a haze. I sighed and leaned back, working out a crick in my neck and rubbing my dry eyes. I had finished my work for today and worked on my economics project. I glanced at the clock and groaned softly. I had to get up in a few hours. Four hours of sleep was better than none, though. I closed my tabs, making sure all my progress was saved. I closed the lid and crawled into bed next to Kacchan, settling under the covers. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Too soon, my alarm rang out into the chilly room. I slapped the bed table a few times before finding the alarm. I lifted my head and looked at it groggily. Nope, it was right. 8:10. I sighed, turning it off. I sat up, stretching. Then I stumbled out to the kitchen and started the coffee. I heard Kacchan close the bathroom door and start the shower. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a small shake, I remembered last night's shower, but pushed it out of mind. I pulled out the eggs and bread, focused on making breakfast. I cracked the eggs into the buttered pan and put the bread in the toaster. I pulled some cheese out of the fridge. The toast popped just before Katsuki walked into the kitchen. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning! Breakfast will be ready in a second." I said, injecting as much happiness as I could into my voice. I'm not sure when I stopped being a morning person, but somewhere along the line I began to dread waking up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hummed in acknowledgement, then pulled out his phone, checking his SnapChat. I looked away, buttering the toast and scooping the egg onto it. I slapped a slice of cheese on the other toast and put it together. I wrapped it in a paper towel and handed it to Kacchan. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks," He said, not even looking up. A small pang went through me, but I ignored it. He had a life other than me. It was fine. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I scooped my egg onto my piece of toast and took a bite before pulling out last night's rice, chicken, and peas. I put them together in a paper bag, knowing he'd bring home whatever he didn't eat. I wrote his name on the bag then rolled the top shut. I put it on the island for him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks, Izuku." He planted a kiss in my hair before ducking out of the door, grabbing his leather jacket and his motorbike helmet. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Be safe!" I called, but he was already gone. I sighed, taking another bite of toast before getting to work on the pan I used for the eggs. I dried it with a tea towel and put it away, then moved onto the other dishes that were dried from last night. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I idly wondered why I did all of this work when Kacchan didn't do much of anything while I got out the vacuum. I mean, he worked his ass off at work. He had a steady nine to five, anyways. It didn't stop him from being out until I got home some nights- most nights, actually. I didn't have the nerve to ask him where he went again. Probably out with Kirishima and Mina and Kaminari and Sero- people we've both known since high school. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I wondered how Iida and Uraraka were doing as I vacuumed the living room and bedroom. Iida was probably in college on a track and field scholarship, still getting top grades. Uraraka could be anywhere and making the best of it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I put the sweeper away and pulled out the broom, sweeping crumbs and hair off the kitchen and dining room floor. I threw out my partially eaten breakfast, which had grown cold on the counter. Maybe Kacchan was in some social group at work where they went out for a drink or something after work. I hoped he wasn't drinking and driving. Him driving a motorcycle was hard enough, considering how many accidents occured with them around this time of year, but add drinking and it was so much worse. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I shook my head. I should clean up the living room a bit more. I took a peak in, and readjusted the throw pillows and wiped down the TV screen and the windows, but nothing else really needed done. Guess I could throw some in some laundry. I bundled up dirty shirts and pants, throwing them into our hamper and pulling it into the small laundry room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked over at the clock and started. How was it noon already? I sighed and went into the bedroom and put the hamper back, fully prepared to do some more school work. I stood, looking at the desk. In a moment of exhaust, I decided to go to bed for a nap until my shift instead. I turned my phone alarms for a five P.M. shift on and snuggled into bed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I blinked and my alarm was going off. I groaned loudly into the empty apartment before clicking the alarm off and disabling all the others. I dragged myself out of bed, rummaging around for my spare uniform. I pulled on the blue shirt and black pants, looking in the mirror. After several attempts to tame my curls, I gave up, setting the brush down. I scrubbed my teeth and pulled on my work shoes, ready as I could be for another seven hour shift. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Phone and wallet stored in my pockets, I pulled on my hoodie and walked out of the apartment. The after work traffic was bad, but I didn't hear Katsuki's motorcycle as I walked towards the Sunoco. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I clocked in, then popped into the manager's office. "Hey, Aizawa, I'm here." I gave a small wave, and blinked when I saw someone in the office I hadn't seen before. His two-toned hair wasn't something a lot of people could pull off, but it went well with the large, pink scar around his eye. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, Midoriya. This is Todoroki, he's starting night shifts. You're in charge of training him, okay?" Aiwaza said, his usual lackluster tone a little less tired than usual. Maybe Yamada finally gave him some head. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I nodded. "Sure thing! Welcome to Sunoco. Also known as the least used gas station in the area." I cracked a grin, attempting to break the ice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Todoroki laughed. "Hey, I'm not complaining." He followed me out to the counter, and listened as I explained how to do stuff./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Honestly, it's pretty simple. The only thing that's half tricky is getting the slushie machines to work again." I explained, leaning against the counter. "After a week or two you get the rhythm down." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and we stood awkwardly for a while, and a few customers came in and I watched as he handled them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As soon as they left, he turned towards me. "How was that?" He asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Perfect. See? Easy peasy." I smiled at him again. I checked the clock. "It's about time to change out the coffee." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How do you know that?" He asked, glancing up at the clock. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We do almost everything timed, but, if you forget, there's a written schedule behind this cupboard door." I knocked on it gently with my foot. "I've been here for over a year, though. I just /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"know/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded, and followed me back to the coffee machines. I showed him where to dump the leftovers, then where we hid the other packets and how to put it into the filters. Todoroki nodded along, asking me a question every now and then. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Seems simple enough." He commented, and I nodded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is probably the easiest dead-end job I've had." I wound through shelves making sure they were still stocked. "Even the hardest task is just because it's sticky and can be gross sometimes." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Todoroki nodded and we continued our shift without major incident. My shift ended, but I wasn't sure when Shinsou would show up, so I stayed to make sure Todoroki could handle everything. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We were talking casually about how to properly mop when Katsuki walked in. He latched his eyes onto Todoroki and squinted, distaste clear. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He turned to look at the customer, and I knew I had to diffuse this fast. "Could you actually mop? Sorry, this will just take a minute." He watched as Todoroki left to get the mopping supplies out of the storage closet. I scooted out from behind the counter and was met by Katsuki's chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Me breath hitched as he pulled me into a tight hug. His arms wrapped all the way around me, hands clutching my upper arms. My face was buried in his chest and I turned it to the side so I could breathe. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who the fuck is that?" He grumbled into my hair. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""New employee, I'm training him." I murmured, trying to keep a squeak of pain out of my voice as his hands tightened. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is he why you're late?" My eyes were starting to water. I forced the tears down- if I cried here there would be questions asked. "Don't you love me enough to come home?" His tone was getting dangerous. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I do!" I said, feeling his embrace get tighter. "Shinsou- Shinsou hadn't shown up and I hadn't wanted him to be alone on his first day." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aizawa's here, right?" He bent his head down to whisper into my ear. "Do you really need to stay around for someone else?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Panic started to spark in my stomach. His words were getting dangerously low. I shook my head no, biting my lip because /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"this hug is too tight/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright then, Deku, let's go home." He let go of me and prowled out of the store, glaring at Todoroki. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, I'm so sorry, I have to go." I apologized to him, grabbing my jacket and pressing the scanner to clock out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, it's okay, your shift is over." He said, more understanding that Katsuki would be. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you need help with anything, ask Aizawa, alright? Again, I'm so sorry." I pulled on my jacket and rushed out of the store, finding Katsuki waiting on his motorcycle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I got on and hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him tightly as he roared into traffic. I was terrified of riding motorcycles. Kacchan knew it, but he wanted to make sure I got home alright. Just like with Todoroki, he just wanted to protect me from dangerous people. It was weird and scary sometimes, but that's just how he showed me he cared and loved me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I tensed up worse at every lane shift and everytime we passed a car. I screwed my face up and hid it in Kacchan's back. Wind ripped at my clothes and the heat of the engine warmed up my pant legs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After an eternity, we were parked at the apartment complex. I shakily stumbled off the bike and followed Kacchan up the elevator into our apartment. As soon as I had the door shut, he started screaming. I stood absolutely still as the volume of his voice got louder and louder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why wouldn't you just come home, huh? You're damn shift ends and you come home. Do you know how fucking worried I was? Not to mention you stayed behind for another guy! What, don't you love me enough to get off work and come home?" He shouted at me. I stood and took it, biting my lip so hard I drew blood. Every muscle in my body quivered as I held back tears. "Are you so mad at me you can't even fucking answer me? Am I that awful of a boyfriend? What the fuck, Deku?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I felt like throwing up. Kacchan's voice sent panic into my bones and I wanted to run or hide, but I just froze up and stared at the floor. I didn't trust my voice enough to answer. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Look at me, goddammit!" He screamed, throwing a mug at me. I flinched, ducking as it sailed over me and shattered against the door. I slowly stood up and stared, shock and terror filling me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He picked up a lamp and threw it at me, ripping the socket out of the wall. "Why won't you fucking answer me? What do you have to say for yourself?" He roared. The lamp shattered against the wall to my left, missing me entirely. I let out a harsh sob, feeling tears drip down my face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stomped back to the kitchen and I hesitantly got out of the doorway, following him. He heard me coming and whirled around, another coffee cup in his hand. "Fucking. Move." He growled. I froze instead, staring at the mug in his hand and then at him. I shuddered as I bit back another sob. He wound his arm back and I didn't have time to think. I ducked again, feeling the handle brush my hair before it, too, shattered behind me. I shuddered and spared a glance up at Katsuki. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was shoving his wallet and phone into his pockets. "Fine, Deku. I'm going out." He grumbled, stomping past me. "I'll be at the corner," He yelled back. The corner of the street was a bar and grill. As soon as the apartment door shut behind him, I let out frame racking sobs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My legs stopped supporting the crouch I had been locked in. I landed hard next to the broken mug and leaned back. I shook as I cried, rocking slightly as I clenched handfuls of my hair in my hands. Kacchan didn't lose his temper as often when we first got together, but it seemed looser and looser. He was just trying to protect me from other people out there that would hurt me, he was loving me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I shuddered again. He threw mugs at me. He threw a /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"lamp/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" at me. I tightened into a ball, wrapping my arms around my head and getting a different grip on my hair. Every time I saw him I wanted to run or scream or hide, but I also loved him. He loved me too! We were in a loving relationship. It's not like I didn't know about how jealous he got or how it would look if I started to be all buddy buddy with another boy. It's only natural that he'd get upset. He loved me so much it hurt him to see me with anyone that wasn't him, and that's okay. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I shakily unwound myself and got up, ignoring the hard knot of unease settling in my gut. I rubbed my eyes and wiped my nose before reaching into the panty for the broom. I swept up the mug and lamp bits, throwing them out. I took a few deep breaths before opening up my phone and ordering a new one. I set it down onto the nightstand, making sure my alarm was set in case I didn't get up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I crawled into bed, still shaky. A moment later, I realized I was still in my work uniform and had to get out of bed to change. I pulled my shirt off and didn't even bother unclipping my name tag. I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and pulled my socks off. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally, I flopped into bed and pulled the comforter past my ears, snuggling deeper into the sheets. I lay there, not asleep but not awake, waiting for Kacchan to come home. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He never did. /span/p 


End file.
